Most job sites are devoid of working surfaces and in the past it has been necessary to load saw-horses or work tables into the load bed of a pickup truck to address this need. Unfortunately, sawhorses and work tables occupy some of the space in the load bed effectively eliminating the use of that space to carry other needed cargo items.
This document relates to a multifunction tonneau cover for the load bed of a truck, such as a pickup truck, that may function as an on-site work table. Advantageously, the tonneau cover may be converted back and forth between the tonneau cover function and the work table function in a quick and efficient manner. Further, it should be appreciated that the tonneau cover is flipped over when utilized as a work table so that the finish of the upper face is protected from scratches and damage when the tonneau cover is functioning as a work table. Since the tonneau cover functions as a very effective work table, it eliminates the need to carry a work table in the load bed thereby freeing that load bed space for other needed cargo.